Of Doctor's and Captain's
by Deanhastheconsultingphonebox6
Summary: The doctor suddenly is standing in front of Jack's door, hurt and lost. Jack is helping him to heal and tries to understand the doctor's secrets. In the process of healing the doctor, Jack found himself falling more and more for the timelord. Can he finally win his heart or not? Doctor Whump and a lot of fluff, maybe some smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey out there! So this is a fanfiction about Captain Jack and the tenth doctor and I hope you like it, please review so I know if this is good or not or if I could make something better! ;) Hope you like it!**

**P.S.: I never watched Torchwood, so I will write it like I have understand it from other fanfictions and I gave Jack a flat, because I don't know where he sleeps or lives. ;D**

Chapter 1

It was raining outside. Dark clouds covered the night sky with its wonderful stars and a heavy storm blew over England.

Only the flashes gave a little light when they crossed the sky.

Jack was standing in front of the window of his little flat, watching the storm and listening to the thunder that growls loudly into the night.

Ianto told him to take a break this night, because he had a long and hard week behind him.

First he refused to go, but when Ianto made sure that he would take care of everything and that he should trust him, he finally gave in.

Now he was standing here, his thoughts still with Torchwood.

What if something happened and he wasn't there?

This question kept running in his head all the time, since he left Torchwood just for this one night.

He took a deep breath.

Nothing will happen now, it's just for one night and he could trust Ianto. Tomorrow he will go back to Torchwood and everything will be as always.

Maybe Ianto was right, maybe he really needed this one night break, even if he still wasn't so sure about it.

He sighed and turned to go to bed when he suddenly saw a blue flash of light in the corner of his eye.

He again turned back to the window and saw this flash coming straight towards the earth. It was fast and it looked like it would fall and IT definitively wasn't a flash, it was the Tardis!

His eyes grew wide when he recognized the spaceship.

Quickly he grabbed his coat and stormed out of the flat right then when the Tardis crashed on the hard street behind the corner in an alley.

"Doctor!" He screamed and ran towards the blue box.

Rain was blocking his view and the darkness didn't help either but he reached the Tardis just in time when the doors opened and the doctor stumbled out.

Jack just could see the silhouette of him in the darkness but he still perceived that the doctor had difficult to hold himself upright.

"Doctor! What happened? Why are you here and wow this was the worst landing I have ever seen from you." He grinned, but his smile faded when the doctor just stood there silently not doing anything.

"Doctor?" He asked "Are you alright?"

It was then when the doctor raised his head as if he just recognized him now standing there and talking to him.

"Ja–!" He started but couldn't go on, because he lost his grip and started to fall forwards.

Jack just in time jumped forwards to catch the doctor, before he could fell on the hard ground.

"Doc! What the hell happened to you?" His voice was full of fear and worry now.

The heavy wind tugged on his coat and the rain was absolutely bucketing down as he stood there holding the limp body of his famous friend and didn't know what to do.

The first thing that came to his mind was bringing him inside his Tardis again, but there was smoke coming out of her, so he decided against it and thought about bringing him inside his flat.

He raised the doctor's body and carried him through the rain, one arm under his knees and the other one under his arms.

With fast steps he was in front of his door and opened it to enter his warm flat.

It was then, when he finally could see the doctor and not just his silhouette.

At what he saw, he gasped in shock.

The doctor's suit was torn open and his body was covered with scars and wounds. Blood was dripping down his face that was as pale as snow and there was a metal collar around his neck.

"Oh god doc, what have you done again" The pain of seeing his friend in this terrible state was reflected in his face when he carried him down the floor and into his bedroom.

He always wished to carry the doctor in his bedroom and strip him there, but he never expected to be it like this.

He took the doctor's tattered and wet clothes of except his boxers and gasped when he saw more scars.

Then he gave him one of his T-Shirts, which was to big for his thin body and covered him with the blanket.

For a short while he sat beside him, watched him in his peaceful sleep and stroke his fluffy but wet hair, while he thought about what to do next.

He couldn't take him to a hospital but he also couldn't let him stay in this state.

The wounds were not deep as far as he saw them but there were a lot of them. It looked like some one whipped him, also he was cold and pale and was shaking violently and there was sweat covering his forehead.

It took him a while till he got the answer. He stood up from his seat next to the doctor and went into the living room where he grabbed the phone and called the only person who could know what to do.

It took just a few seconds till someone answered the phone.

"Hello, Martha Jones here."

"Mrs. Jones this is Captain Jack. We have a problem."


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the second chapter of this story. Hope you like it and please review ;)**

After he called Martha, he again sat down next to the doctor and watched him.

Martha told him that she would come as soon as it was possible for her, because she had a job to do in UNIT and as much as she wanted to come, she couldn't before she was finished there.

So Jack had to take care of the doctor on his own for now.

He was listening to the storm outside, just enjoying the doctor's company. Even if he knows that the doctor is hurt and it was painful to see him in this state, he still was glad to have him again by his side.

The night passed on and the storm went quiet. Slowly the dark clouds faded away and the night sky was shown, till the sun started to rise again and the people came to live.

All the time Jack sat there, not leaving the doctor's side.

Later he called Ianto and asked him if everything was alright before he told him that he needed to take care of something very important for him and that he wouldn't come for the next day's.

After Ianto wanted to know if everything was okay with Jack and Jack made sure to him that it was, he finally could return to the doctor, who still was sleeping.

It may sounded boring to others, that he just sat there and watched him but for Jack it was the most beautiful thing he could do, because there always was this warm feeling when the doctor was around.

He suddenly felt save and happy and excited everything at the same time and for him the doctor was an unreachable, wonderful creature, a hero and a friend.

When the doctor comes and takes you with him, the world is not the same and will never be. It's like going to Neverland with him.

It's wonderful and gorgeous and you never want to leave again. But sooner or later you know you have to and then you know, there is so much more out there and you are so much more than you see it and you feel important and you finally realized that you are the main character of your own story. You are an important character for the time, without you it wouldn't be like it is now.

Jack smiled at this thought, when he heard someone moaning under him.

"Doc?" He asked concerned.

"Jack?" He whispered, his eyes still closed.

"Yes, doc. I am here." Jack said, happy that the timelord finally woke up.

His eyes fluttered open and he had to blink a few times, till he could focus his surroundings.

"Where am I?" He wanted to know with a raspy voice.

"At my flat. You fell unconscious when I found you and than I brought you in here, because it was stormy outside." Jack softly answered.

He grimaced when he remembered what had happen to him and how he came here.

"Okay…" He croaked and started to stand up from bed. "Thank you for helping me Jack, but I have to go now."

He smiled, but contorted his face in pain when he started moving.

His breath got heavier, but he still went on.

Jack was shocked.

"Oh no. You are not leaving now." With that he softly pushed him back into the pillow.

"Look at you, you can't even stand up without pain. You are hurt and I don't allow you to leave until I am sure, that you are okay, okay?"

"I am okay, Jack." He responded.

"No you are not." Jack replied.

The doctor frowned.

"Your are not my mother you know. I can take care of myself." He mumbled, but started to relax.

Jack smiled victoriously, when the doctor suddenly started to shake violently.

A convulsive cough overwhelmed him and his whole body was shrinking together when he curled under the blanket.

"Doc!" Jack screamed shocked and quickly pushed him in an upright position, because this was better than curling under the blanket.

He couldn't do anything but wait till the doctor's coughs went quiet and he again exhausted shut his eyes again.

"Doc? Are you alright?" Jack asked concerned.

This was the mist terrible minute he ever had. Watching his friend in pain not in charge to do anything against it, is more terrible than being in pain yourself.

The doctor slowly nodded, but from his pale skin and the sweat on his forehead you could see that he wasn't.

"Hey doc." Jack started.

"What?" The doctor quietly asked.

"It's good to see you again." Jack smiled.

No answer.

"Doc?" He looked down at his face, when he recognized that the doctor was sleeping again.

Jack sighed and sat back in his chair.

"With you there is always trouble."

Three days passed since the doctor had this terrible coughing attack and he still was sleeping.

Jack was sitting next to him, doing some paperwork he had to do and could do, without leaving the doctor's side, when suddenly the doorbell rang.

With a short glance at the doctor to make sure he doesn't wake, he went to the door and opened her.

"Martha!" He happily greeted her.

"Hey Jack. It's good to see you again." Martha smiled and hugged him.

"The pleasure is on my side." Jack grinned and hugged her back.

He closed the door and turned around to Martha.

She was looking at him with a concerned look.

"So, where is he?" She asked.

Jack didn't answer but went past her straight to the bedroom. She followed him.

When they entered, they saw, that the doctor was awake, looking at them with a sad and hurt expression on his face.

"Hello Mrs. Jones" He smiled. "Good to see you again."

His voice was quiet, not so cheerful as it usually was and it broke her heart to see him in this state.

"Hello doctor." She greeted back and went up to him, to examine a wound on his face she just saw.

It was a large cut on his temple. She sat next to him on the bed and raised her hand to take his hair out of the way when the doctor flinched.

She stopped in her act and looked at him in shock.

The doctor just sat there, his eyes fixed on the blanket, turning his head away from her.

"It's alright, doctor. I am not going to hurt you." She told him.

He didn't say anything, so Martha turned her head to face Jack who looked at her with the same sad expression she had.

The doctor was flinching from her touch and not saying much.

That was not a good sign and Martha and Jack both new that this will take a long time, till the doctor was the same again.

**This was chapter 2. I hope you like it, please review and tell me how it was. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that it took so long to update, but I am busy with school right now. I hope you still read this fanfic and please enjoy it. ;)**

3\. Chapter

The doctor stiffened at Martha's touch but he let her do her work. First I thought he only flinched at Martha's touch but later I realized that he didn't like to be touched at all.

I tried to help him stand up but he quickly shoved me away and looked at me with fear in his eyes.

Seconds later he blinked a few times and apologized for pushing me aside as if he had seen someone else first and not me.

Martha first looked at the wounds on his face.

We had a bowl with warm water and a towel to clean his wounds.

His face was sweaty and he was trembling a little bit, but we still had to do our work and make sure that there are not any serious wounds.

"Doc?" Martha asked.

He looked at her.

"The wounds on your face will soon be gone and I know that what I am going to ask you is something that you not want to do, but I have to make a look on the rest of your body to make sure everything is fine."

I stood in the corner, watching the scene in front of me, ready to jump in action when something is needed or something happens.

Martha looked at me, when she said this.  
We both were afraid to have to start a discussion with him.

He was looking Martha deep in the eyes, before he sighed and turned his back to her.

"They beat me. I think there are some wounds on my back" he told her, while taking his shirt of.

When she started to reach her hand to take a better look he turned his face back to her and said: "But, please be gentle, it still hurts."

His expression was full of pain and we both knew he would never admit to be that hurt, when there isn't a good reason for this.

He shoved his Shirt over his head and closed his eyes, head down.

Martha gasped in shock.

Seconds later I stood next to her and gasped in shock too.

His back was full of cuts.  
Some already fainted but others were still there deep and red. It looked like he got whipped by a belt or something like this.

"What did they do to you?" Martha whispered with tears in the corner of her eye.

"Please, don't ask. Just make sure that its going to heal properly and without an infection" he said.

She nodded.

"Jack, I need fresh water and fresh towels and please give me the spray from my bag, it helps to clean the wounds and stops infections to grow" she told me and I quickly did what I was told.

When I was back she grabbed the towel and put the tip in the water, then she started to clean the wounds.

We heard a sharp gasp from the doctor when she touched the red cuts on his back, and his trembling grew stronger.  
He clenched his fists and closed his eyes, his teeth biting into his lower lip to pretend himself from screaming.

When I saw this, I stepped around the bed and settled myself in front of him.

"Doc? Hey, doc?" I said and slowly raised my hands to cup his cheeks.

"Look at me sweethearts, it's going to be better, okay. We don't want to hurt you, we just want to stop the pain, okay? You understand?" I softly told him.

His glassy eyes were fixed on me, while Martha cleaned his back, when she took the spray, she looked at me saying, that this will going to hurt and that I should go on, calming him.

I gave her a short nod, showing her that I understood and fixed my eyes back on the doctors.

"This is going to hurt now, okay? But it will help you heal better, it's just for your own good. You know we are your friends and that you can trust us?" I asked.

He looked at me and nodded.

I smiled.

"Okay, then take my hand, close your eyes, and press as hard as you can."

He closed his eyes, grabbed my hand and pressed.

I gave Martha a look that told her, that she can do now, what she was going to do, so she sprayed the liquid all over the back of the doctor.

He gave a surpressed snort and digged his nails in my flesh when the spray hit his wounds.

His trembling grew stronger and stronger.

When Martha stopped, I helped him putting his shirt back over his head and helped him lay down on the soft mattress.

He still shook violently and closed his eyes.

More sweat started to drop down his face, so I took a fresh towel put it again in the water and started to wipe it away.

After a while, his trembling started to grow weaker, so Martha stood up and went to my side of the bed, whispering into my ear: "I will go to my flat now and will come tomorrow to check on him. It's late and it was a hard day. When something happens, don't be afraid to call me, I will come as fast as I can, okay?"

I nodded.

"Thanks Martha, for helping me. You are a good friend" I smiled.

"I know" she smiled back.

"No seriously I have to thank you so much. I wouldn't know what to do, if I didn't had you" I told her.

"I think you would die" she giggled "But really, you don't have to thank me. What kind of a friend would let his friends suffer when he is in so much pain. I really want to know what happened to him."  
"Me too. I guess it will take a long time to get this out of him." I sighed.

"Yeah, probably. Well, I will go then."  
"Wait, I accompany you."

I slowly stood up, to not wake the doctor who drove off to a peaceful slumber and then walked with Martha to the door.

I waved her goodbye and thanked her again, then closed the door and went into the kitchen to make some tea.

The doctor really meant a lot to me. I wouldn't know what to do without him. Well, maybe I would go on with my life at Torchwood, but I know that there would miss something if he wasn't there anymore.  
Everyday I looked in the sky, hoping to see the blue box, and now he still lives.

It's one of my biggest fears, to know he is dead and I don't know how or if he is or not. I wished so much I could be with him and take care of him. He means so much more to me and seeing him like this, breaks my heart into million of peaces.

I just set of the hot water, when I heard a scream from my bedroom.

I jumped and quickly ran into my room, panic starting to rise in my chest.

I swung open the door and saw the doctor screaming and tossing himself from side to side of the bed.

I ran up to him, taking him in my arms to stop him from doing this.

He struggled in my arms, but I just hugged him tighter, until he calmed down and slowly opened his eyes.

He panted heavily and threw his head around to see who holds him.

"Doc, sssshhh, it's me, Jack. Everything is okay, I am here, I am here" I whispered into his ear.

When it finally made his ways into his brain and he realized I was holding him he stopped struggling and relaxed in my arms.

"I am sorry" He said after a while.

"What for?" I asked.

"To be this useless and to waste your time" he answered.

"Doc, you are not wasting my time and you are not useless" I said.

"How comes that you think so bad about yourself?"

He sighed, not answering.

I slowly laid him down again.

"You need to rest. Tomorrow you will be much better, I promise." I said softly.

I was about to go in the kitchen and finish my tea when I felt him tugging at my arm.

"What is it Doc?" I asked and looked him warmly in the eyes.

"Don't leave me." He said and shove himself to the side to give me enough place next to him.

"Please" he added when I just sat there, paralyzed.

I gulped heavily but did as I was asked.

I laid myself under the blanket, next to the doctor and carefully took him in my arms.

He himself laid his head on my chest and closed his eyes, his long, beautiful fingers clutching tightly on my shirt, before he drove of to sleep.

SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE THIS. BUT I HAVE A LOT TO DO. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT AND PLEASE COMMENT;)


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Chapter

I just sat there staring at the ceiling and listened to the doctor's soft breathing.

It was so cute, when he was sleeping. He looked so young and it seemed like all his worries and fears were just washed away. He looked… peaceful. Yeah, that's the word.

I don't know how long I was lying there, with the doctor's face on my chest, while I stroke his soft hair, when he suddenly started to tremble.

"Hey, doc. Sssh, it's okay. I am here" I whispered to him , trying to calm him down.

At first it seemed like it would help, because he in fact became calmer, but then suddenly I heard him whisper something, that made my heart clench.

"No. Stop. Please, don't hurt me. Please" His soft whimpers resounded in my ears.

The doctor, pleading? That was something that didn't want to go in my head.

"Please. I know I am nothing. I shouldn't have done that. I am sorry. Please don't hurt me."

He started to squirm now.

"Doc, hey. Calm down" I wrapped my arms around him to show him, that I am here for him and to make him feel protected, but he just squirmed harder.

"No!" He shouted "Let me go. Please. I won't do it again!" He cried out and kicked at me, but I hoped, if I would just hold him a little bit longer, he would realize it was me, so I kept hugging him firmly, till he bit down hard in my hand.

I cried out in pain and immediately let him go, to hold my hand.

"Shit!" I cursed and shook my hand a little bit as if it would help to ease the pain, when suddenly the doctor jolted upright with a loud cry and looked around with fearful eyes.

I saw him panicking a little bit, while he tried to remember where he was.

"Doc? You are in my flat, remember?" I told him softly and he quickly turned around to look at me.

Silence.

"Everything alright?" I asked concerned as he just sat there and watched me silently, what was really unusual with the doctor.

"Why are you in my bed?" he whispered.

I looked at him, confused.

"You asked me to" I answered "but I can go now, if you want?"

I tried to suppress my disappointment but I could understand if he wants to be alone.  
Who knows, what happened to him!

"No" he said softly and laid his head on my chest again "stay, please?"

"Of course, sweethearts"

I slid down under the blankets again and took him in my arms, while I nuzzled my face in his soft brown hair and for one moment was lost in his wonderful scent.

"You are save" I whispered and stroked him with one hand over his arm. His skin was soft and he smelled like honey and pomegranate.

It may sound weird but this was the most delicious scent I have ever smelled and I felt myself lost in his whole being.

"What happened to your hand, Jack?" the doctor murmured under me.

"You bit me" I said dreamingly, still overwhelmed with his soft skin and wonderful scent.

He looked up to me, his big brown eyes full of worry and guilt.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to" he apologized.

"I know and I am not angry with you. It's okay" I told him smiling but when I lifted my hand to stroke over his cheek I saw him backing away and squeezing his eyes shot as if he expected pain instead of comfort.

"Don't hurt me" he started to tremble again.

"Oh doc. I never would hurt you" I said and felt tears welling up in my eyes as I saw my friend and longtime crush so broken in front of me.  
I still remembered his cheeky smile and his cheerful behaviour wherever he went. He was so strong and so undestroyable, but now he looks so scared and small and vulnerable. It reminded me, that everyone needs fixing, even if this person was the doctor.

"I am sorry Jack" he whispered.

"What for?" I asked curiously.

"To be here and wasting your time" he told me and nuzzled his head deeper at my side as if it was emberassing for him.

"Doc, look up at me please" I told him softly so he turned his head to me again and it nearly broke my heart to see him in this state.  
His big brown, eyes, that usually sparkled in amazment and fascination now were full of fear and pain and there were tears that streamed down his cheeks.

I cupped his face in my hands to hold his gaze and told him with a strong voice: "Doc, you don't need to be sorry. I am your friend, okay? I am and will always be there for you, so if you need my help, I will come and help you. If you need comfort, I will come and comfort you and if you are scared, I will come and protect you. You just need to tell me. Don't be sorry for needing help, because everyone sometimes needs help and doc, I love you and therefore I will always, always be here for you. Don't you dare say ever again, that you are wasting my time, because I enjoy every minute with you."

He looked at me, his big puppy eyes suddenly flashing a little spark again, before he nuzzled his face on my chest again and said: "Thank you Jack. Thank you so much."

I smiled and stroke his fluffy hair, while his breathing went more regulary and he fell in asleep again.

The next morning came quickly and I woke up by a moving next to me.

I opened my eyes, to see the doctor crawling to the edge of the bed and slowly standing up. Immadiately I was up and rushed over to him, to help him.

"I can do this on my own, Jack" he said, but smiled, when I wrapped my arm around him to steady him, so he finally managed to get on his feet.

"Yeah, I can see that" I smiled back.

"What are you up to?"

"I feel dirty. I just wanted to shower" he told me and gasped in pain, when I had to grab harder on his back, that he could steady himself.

"You have a lot of scars on your back, doc and some of them are infected, that's why you can't keep yourself up at this moment" I explained more to myself than to him actually.

"As if I don't know this Jack. I may be hurt, but I am not stupid" he frowned.

"Yes, I know. I just thought, maybe you will fall down or slip when you are in the shower. I think it would be better, if you would take a bath actually" I expressed my worries.

I heard him sigh but he nodded and we made our way to the bathroom, where I laid him down into the tube and took his shirt off.

We led his boxers on, so he doesn't feel uncomfortable in front of me and then I helped him to wash, because he couldn't move without causing himself to much pain.

"Look at me, the oncoming storm needs help with washing himself" he said sarcastically.

I grinned.

"I don't have a problem with that. Actually I wouldn't mind doing this more often" I gave him a sexy smirk and rubbed the shampoo in his hair.

"Well at least you don't take advantage of me in this state" he said and closed his eyes, while he enjoyed the massage I gave him on his head.

My smirk faded and images of what maybe happened to him popped up in my head. I had to hold myself together to not throw up at my thoughts.

The rest of the bath went on in silent.

I washed his hair out and then wrapped a towel around him, after I took him carefully out of the tube. I dried him and gave him new boxers, a jogging trouser and a shirt from me, so he can change, because his suit still was torn in shreds and full of dirt.

For this moment I left him alone and waited until he called for me again.

So while he changed, I went into my room and slammed my fist into the pillows to let my anger out on something.

"Whoever did this to you, doc. I am going to find him and I will punch him so hard he wished he never was born" I swore myself.


End file.
